


Click.

by alexme7_7, heereandqueer, Suspicious_Protagonist



Series: Be Less Chill Chat Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 80's photographer au, Alternate Universe, First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexme7_7/pseuds/alexme7_7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heereandqueer/pseuds/heereandqueer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Protagonist/pseuds/Suspicious_Protagonist
Summary: Jeremy Heere was desperate. He was desperate enough to go knocking on the door of a complete stranger and offer himself up in the name of art.





	Click.

Jeremy Heere was desperate. A newly graduated college student with degrees in English and Theatre, what a crapload of good that did him. The last thing he wanted to do was become a teacher, and no one was taking his scripts seriously. Not yet, anyway. He was trying to stay positive. He wasn’t desperate enough to sell himself on the streets for money, as suggested by his wonderful roommate Christine. Maybe just a notch above that. He had a shitty café job to pay rent. But, he was desperate enough to go knocking on the door of a complete stranger and offer himself up in the name of art.

Christine knew this guy, at least. But Christine knew a lot of people, including several strippers, the neighbourhood drug dealer, a dog walker named Thrasher, and the mayor of the city. At least she knew where he was, so if he ended up getting killed and used to create some weirdo artist’s newest human skin lamp, at least she could avenge him. 

After ten minutes of pacing and hushed pep-talks to himself, Jeremy knocked on the door. Its paint was peeling, and Jeremy had been able to walk into the actual apartment building without any trouble, which he tried not to be too concerned about.

The door swung open with a creak and Jeremy was face to face with his saviour. The guy was wearing thick, round glasses, and was still in his pajamas, despite it being 3 PM. Jeremy was considering taking back the saviour comment. 

Michael Mell had taken Christine’s headshots for dirt cheap a few months ago, with a promise that she would send any willing models his way. His style was getting more risqué as his confidence grew, attracting some negativity for his photography of men. He was just starting to gain attention in the photography world, but he needed more willing models. Or just plain desperate, pretty people. Like Jeremy, Christine had explained. Jeremy had rolled his eyes at that.

Michael stared at him and Jeremy stared right back for a moment until Michael stuck out his hand.

“Hi, I’m Michael. You must be Jeremy. I’m gay, so if you have a problem with that, this won’t work,” He said, shaking Jeremy’s hand.

Jeremy let his hand be shaken, taken aback by the blunt statement. It was only when Jeremy realized Michael had stopped shaking, waiting for a response, that he shook himself out of it.

“Hi! I’m, uh, Jeremy,” Jeremy said, pulling his hand back, “That’s not a problem. I mean, uh, I’m straight, but I know people…”

Michael chuckled, and Jeremy let his shoulders un-tense.

“Wanna come in, we can talk? I just made coffee or whatever,” Michael didn’t wait for an answer, stepping aside. 

Jeremy moved inside the messy studio apartment. It was tiny and crammed with photography equipment, but the windows caught his eye immediately. The far wall was basically all window, and while it didn’t have much of a view, the light was almost blinding. 

“Sorry about the mess,” Michael said, stepping his way to the kitchen, “Coffee?” 

“Water is fine,” Jeremy said, sitting on the edge of Michael’s couch, clamping his hands together in an effort not to fidget. 

Michael came back with a chipped mug for himself and a glass of water, sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

“So, you’re desperate for cash, huh?” Michael asked with a knowing smile. 

Jeremy hesitated, but Michael waited patiently until Jeremy answered, “Painfully.”

Michael’s grin grew, “I can work with that.”

Jeremy shifted, looking at his water, “But I’m not really sure if I’m comfortable with like, uh, nudity?” 

The other man laughed, “Afraid I’ll make a move?”

“No!” Jeremy protested hurriedly, “It’s not that, it’s just-“

“I’m kidding, dude,” Michael said easily, “Even if you are my type.”

Jeremy blushed, “Just nothing too… out there, yeah?”

“We’ll start with portraits and go from there.”

 

-

About six months later, Jeremy was sitting nude on the edge of Michael’s bed. His legs were slightly open, and the shrinking sun was hitting his left side just right, according to Michael. Most importantly, he felt at ease. Every click of Michael’s camera making him feel more comfortable. 

This was far from the first time Jeremy had posed nude with for Michael. Soon after their partnership started, Jeremy became Michael’s favourite, and eventually, Michael’s inspiration. Photos of Jeremy did better than anything else because there seemed to be something more behind them, more passion. Michael was bigger than ever, and Jeremy was actually enjoying the attention, even if it did make him blush. A win-win situation.

There was something more, too. A few weeks earlier, Jeremy had admitted something. Though he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it, the tipsy boy had let Michael in on a secret after they had both stumbled into Michael’s apartment, following a night at Christine’s one-woman cabaret. 

“You’re just really, really, fucking gorgeous,” He had murmured, pressed into Michael’s side, “and funny. And your mouth is really distracting…”

Michael hadn’t been too shocked, very aware of the way Jeremy eyed him sometimes, but it still made him flush and roll his eyes, as if Jeremy were just joking around. 

“I’m not gay, but you’re… wow.”

And Jeremy knew full well how Michael felt about him, being practically showered in flirty praise every time they shot together. 

As comfortable as they were around each other, there was a more than a hint of wanting. Jeremy felt it in every subtle move Michael made to get the best possible shot. Michael felt it in the way Jeremy tilted his head slightly up, knowing how to move before Michael could even pose it. They were in sync. 

“You look so good,” Michael murmured from behind the camera.

Jeremy’s lips quirked up for a moment before he went back to posing.

“Seriously, Jere. This is a whole new level.”

“I’m just sitting. You’re doing all the hard work.”

Something inside Jeremy was stirring though, feeling his face flush from Michael’s praise.

“Move your left hand to the right a bit,” 

The request sounded innocent enough, but it put Jeremy’s hand right next to his cock. He let out a low breath, not letting his hand twitch.

“Mm, now spread your legs a bit more,” Michael said, face hidden behind the camera.

Jeremy hesitated for a moment, wondering if Michael knew where he’s going. It took Michael peeking up from behind the camera to startle Jeremy into action, eager to please. 

“Good?”

“Very.”

A few clicks came from Michael’s camera. The sunlight suddenly felt hotter on Jeremy’s skin than before.

"You look so fucking good. "

Jeremy bit his lip and looked away, ignoring whatever was going on between his legs. One of his hands is on his thigh, and he slowly brought it closer to his hip. Michael didn’t notice for a few seconds. Jeremy started to squirm.

"I thought we agreed? No moving unless I say so."

Jeremy freezes.

"Good boy," Michael's smirk was barely visible from behind his camera, "And so fucking pretty, as always. God, the way the light hits you sometimes... it's distracting."

"You're always distracting," Jeremy murmurs back.

That made Michael press down a little harder than normal on the shutter button, “Oh?”

"You know what I think about you already, Michael."

"I do. You think I'm gorgeous and hilarious, and you love my mouth." 

Jeremy smiled shyly.

" You also wish I'd fuck you raw."

Jeremy went stone still, "I... never said that part."

"It's true though, right?" Michael moved a bit closer, getting a bit lower, letting Jeremy's eyes track him, "You'd like it if I were inside you?"

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it," Jeremy said quietly. 

"You wanna touch yourself for me?"

Jeremy's reply came in the form of his hand moving loosely around his cock, letting out a small gasp. His head turned, unable to look at Michael’s hot gaze any longer. 

"You can move it. Slowly. Don't wanna ruin the shot."

Jeremy's hand started to move, hand practically ghosting up and down slowly. 

Michael's shutter clicked.

"Can you... can you keep talking?" Jeremy almost didn’t finish his question, nervous despite knowing how Michael felt.

"Of course," Michael murmured, letting the camera come down from his face for a moment, "You don't mind?" 

"You don't get to do anything with the pictures if they aren't flattering."

"It's like we haven't been working together for the past six months. Haven't you heard? Michael Mell is a "game changer" who can "do no wrong"."

Jeremy swallowed hard as his wrist moved a certain way, "Yeah when I’m not getting off in front of the camera. It’s one thing if I’m completely still. Just, don’t do anything with the bad ones, deal?"

“There won't be any bad ones," Michael brought the camera back up, " -Look to your left, pretend I'm just a voice.- But some of these might end up in my personal collection. You're just too stunning. You can't imagine what I've thought about doing to you. Or maybe you can?"

Click.

Jeremy felt a bit more confident after he let his head roll to the side, no longer facing Michael at all, "Mmm, m-maybe. but I might need to be reminded."

"If I could have my way with you, right now, I would start off by straddling you, rubbing against you, kissing you, biting you," Michael sounded far too calm. Unfairly calm, in Jeremy’s opinion. 

Jeremy shivered and bit his bottom lip, face completely red.

Click.

"I would push you down into the bed and work my way down you so slowly, watching you squirm, making you beg."

All Jeremy could do was whine out a soft "Michael", moving his hand a bit faster than he intended to.

"Hey, did I say you could speed up?" Michael peeked over the camera to give Jeremy a wicked grin and Jeremy slowed slightly, "I need to get my shots."

Jeremy was a bit of a mess. Sitting, open-legged, one hand holding him up and the other trying to keep at the slow pace. He struggled to keep his head up for Michael.

Click.

"How- how many more do you need, anyway?" Michael kept his hand going at an excruciatingly slow pace, and he wanted to know how much longer Michael was going to torture him for. 

"Just keep going. You've been good, you can go a bit faster."

Jeremy readily complied.

Click.

"God I wish I could just get in between those legs myself. Give you what you really want."

Jeremy took a while to respond, only soft noises from his end, his fingers twisting in the sheets a little, "Why can’t you?"

"I'm capturing a moment," Michael replied gently, "But maybe if you ask nicely, I'd be willing to help you out a little later. What is it that you want, Jere?"

"You."

Click.

Michael chuckled, "I think I can do that. I'd be your first. You trust me with that ass?"

"Y-yes."

"Good."

Jeremy's hand sped up more, but Michael didn’t comment, only continuing to shoot. The room was silent for a short time. After a while, Jeremy’s jaw dropped, and he broke the rule and looked back to Michael, as if asking him what he wanted him to do.

Small breathy noises escaped Jeremy, and Michael couldn’t help but lower the camera a bit once more. 

"If it is what you want, I'll fuck you later tonight so hard that you won't be able to walk the next morning, and I'll never look away once," He moved the camera back up, "But for now, don't look at me, and show me what a good boy you can be. Fuck yourself."

Click.

His eyes dropped from Michael, head moved back to where it had been, and he let out a soft cry to make it known what Michael’s words did to him.

Jeremy's hand had taken on a life of its own, desperate to fill his need, as his hips slightly bucked. The shutter clicks fall on deaf ears as Jeremy's own world went white, leaving Michael transfixed on the beauty before him. Jeremy's cry turned into a high moan and a stifled curse, as he came gracefully onto his shaky hand, letting himself spill over onto his stomach and thighs.

He forgot about the camera and about Michael for a moment, and let his head hang over as he caught his breath and worked on coming down from his high, still a bit shaky.

Jeremy let himself flop back onto the bed, not quite ready to look Michael in the eyes again. But with one final click, the camera was set down and Jeremy could feel the bed sink as Michael climbed in beside him. They didn’t touch, and neither spoke for a moment as they both just lay there.

Jeremy suddenly felt more exposed than ever, “Did you, um, get some shots you can use?" He had no clue what to say but the silence they’d been sitting in had been so much worse.

"Of course," Michael said softly, "Can I touch you?"

Jeremy was quiet for a moment, then rolled to face Michael, "Please?"

Gently, Michael brought a hand up to Jeremy's cheek, moving forward slightly to bring their foreheads together, "You're incredible."

Jeremy let his eyes close, "It’s you behind the camera making me look good.”

It didn’t matter how many months they’d been doing this, Jeremy would seemingly never learn how to take compliments

"I wouldn't keep coming back to you if you didn't have such a pretty face and a beautiful soul."

That made Jeremy snort, "Lame."

"You know it. How about I get you cleaned up?"

"I can do it myself..."

"You don't have to though."

Jeremy just nodded his head a little, "okay", Nervous for Michael to touch him, but a good nervous.

Michael was gentle with Jeremy, taking a washcloth to his skin with care. He had always been very gentle with Jeremy. Too scared of frightening him off, relieved that Jeremy took no issue with him being gay in the first place, but worried Jeremy will either scare or come to his senses and run away. Now, as Michael intimately wiped Jeremy down after watching Jeremy touch himself in ways that Michael had only dreamed of seeing, everything felt different. 

He gently covered Jeremy with a sheet and moved to lay back down. Jeremy’s eyes were closed, but he smiled, assuring Michael he wasn’t sleeping. Michael moved to lay back down beside Jeremy and Jeremy’s eyes flickered open, an unreadable expression on his face. Michael felt a bit out of place suddenly.  
“Should I, uh, order some dinner for us?” Michael asked, twisting his fingers in the edge of the sheet.

Jeremy didn’t respond, and when Michael looked back up, their noses were touching.

“Woah-“

“Can I kiss you?”

“Wha-?”

Jeremy backed away slightly, “I just kind of thought… because of what-“

“Yes,” Michael breathed, moving closer to Jeremy.

Jeremy stared back at him, shocked, so Michael took initiative. With a gentle hand on Jeremy’s chin, Michael guided their warm lips together and pressed even closer.

Jeremy was melting. Everything he was was melting away, too. Jeremy had known Michael was going to change him since the day they met, but he hadn’t prepared for this. To like someone, to like a boy, and to have the feelings reciprocated. It felt dangerous. But Michael’s lips on his mouth fought back against his fears and doubts.

Michael wanted to freeze that moment. Capture it in a photograph. Jeremy kissed back so delicately, Michael could feel all the indecision and anxiety flowing through Jeremy. But, it was a beautiful moment of desire and trust, of truth and love. 

The boys pulled back. Jeremy’s stunned look spread into a wide, flushed smile, and Michael returned it easily, something giddy flowing through him. The moment was over, but something else had just begun, full of promise and possibility. Neither of them moved for some time, neither of them wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life


End file.
